The Sweetest Thing
by Narba
Summary: For all you Tweebas who are a fan of the Reba/Narvel roleplay on twitter, this is us writing the brand new fanfic we promised y'all! The two of us will each write every other chapter and edit it together. For this story: "Reba and Narvel's early years of marriage. Surprises are in store for them, but how will they face them?"
1. Chapter 1

_**REBA'S P.O.V. **_

Reba lay in bed next to her husband Narvel, gently stroking his cheek, careful not to wake him. God, he was gorgeous when he was asleep. Actually, he was gorgeous all of the time. But only when he was asleep could she really study him without him getting embarrassed or flushed. He was so incredibly shy! Reba traced her finger down the curves of his face, smiling to herself and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. She thought back to a time several years before when another man had lay as her husband, in her bed. But Charlie was no Narvel. Narvel had a way of truly, deeply understanding her, comprehending her thoughts and feelings on both an emotional and physical level.

Take tonight for example. After calling their nanny to stay with their small son, Shelby, he surprised her by taking her out on a date, to a small little diner they liked to frequent. Afterwards, they had come home and had made sweet tender love until they collapsed exhausted into the pillows. She loved the feel of his lips on her skin, his hands kneading her soft flesh, touching her, kissing her in all those secret special areas only he knew. He was a superb lover, she thought, grinning to herself. Just thinking of the hard sculpted planes of his body had her shivering with imminent desire. They had been so lost in their mutual lust, love, and passion that they had even forgotten a condom that night! That never happened. She was generally on the pill, but they were working this weekend and she had forgotten the bottle at home. Not that it really mattered much, after Shelby they had been told by the doctor it was highly unlikely she'd ever be able to become pregnant again. She had gone to several specialists, but they all said the same thing, had the same answers. Shelby was her little miracle baby. Their angel.

Rolling over in bed, she once again gazed happily at Narvel, pulling him close. Whispering in his ear, she murmured "I love you". Content, and secure in their love, Reba finally drifted off into a light sleep, cradled in her husband's arms.

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Narvel's POV**_

Narvel woke up and smiled. His wife, Reba, had her head on his chest and was lightly snoring in his arms. God help him, he loved this woman. She was beautiful, intelligent, sweet... everything he could hope for in a mate. She made all his dreams come true... except one. They both wanted another baby, and the fact she couldn't conceive again pained them both. She had just gone back on the pill "just in case" because she was touring again, but he wanted her to stop more than anything. All the doctors they had seen so far had said it was impossible but he wanted to believe that if they just tried enough and had faith, it would happen. Every night he made love to her, no matter how tired he was, in hopes they could break through the 0.01% chance her pill would fail, and the even smaller chance she could carry another baby. Tonight he was lucky. She had left her birth control at home, and he pretended to forget a condom. So when she was asleep, he prayed. Prayed to God that He would give them a baby, and not just any baby, but a baby girl that would take after her mother.

Their son, Shelby, was perfect. At six months old, he was the happiest baby Narvel had ever known. Even better, Reba was a natural and perfect mother. Narvel delighted in watching her interact with Shelby. She was gentle but firm, and her joy with Shelby might shine through her at any moment, whether he was behaving well or not. He loved it. He wanted to see more of it.

She stirred. "Reba... we have to go to that doctor's appointment today. You need to be ready in an hour."

Tears brimmed in her eyes. "I don't want to go. He's just going to tell us no. Tell me no. No, Reba, you can't do it. You can't do what women are supposed to do and give your husband another baby, no matter how bad you want to."

"You never know, love. He might have a new suggestion for us. Either way," he stroked her hip. "Practice makes perfect. And tonight we will practice."

She smiled and headed for the shower. Watching her backside swing along as she walked out, he thought again... God help him, he loved that woman.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reba's P.O.V. **_

Reba stepped into the shower and sighed. He hadn't followed her in. He was disappointed in her, she just knew it. How could he not be? She was disappointed in herself. She couldn't give him another child, couldn't do the one thing that came so easy to others. She sank to the bottom of the shower, her thoughts running dismally through her head and began to cry softly. Narvel must have heard her because moments later he had stripped down and joined her, first holding her tight, then showing his love for her - no matter what - the way only he could. He was so good at making her feel better. Except this time she didn't. She felt hopeless, yet plastered on a fake smile and quietly dressed, trying desperately not to show him how depressed she felt at the thought of never having another child with the man she loved more than life itself. She turned to him. "You ready?" He nodded and led her to the car.

They drove to the appointment in moderate silence, both lost in thought. Once they arrived, he took her arm and gently led her inside. They were called almost immediately. Reba was once again re-examined by the doctor, then they were brought before him in his office, taking their seats side by side. Narvel grasped her hand for support and she took it gladly, squeezing it. They listened carefully as the doctor told them what they had heard time and time again. There was a minuscule chance she would ever conceive again. She could take pills and do certain things to help, but in the end it was highly unlikely. He was "very sorry". The doctors were always "very sorry". Reba's chest tightened and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. Tears suddenly blurred her vision and the room spun. She did the only thing she could. She ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Narvel's POV**

Narvel caught up to her in the parking lot. "Reba..." he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, holding her tight. "I want you to quit taking birth control. You heard what he said. There's a chance, a tiny chance. Let's take advantage of it. We can still do this." He just wanted her to stop crying, and he would say anything.

"I can't!" She wailed. "I can't give you another baby and you're going to hate me for it forever!"

Narvel gasped. "Honey, I could never hate you. If we have another baby, I'll be overjoyed. If not, I'll be overjoyed to share my life with you and Shelby. Please don't stress over this. You just quit taking your pill and we'll try as hard as we can, and if we don't have a baby it wasn't meant to be. Okay?" He tipped her chin up and kissed her gently.

"Okay." She sniffled and he smiled.

Narvel grinned. They were back home in their bed, and Reba was squirming underneath him in nothing but her underwear. He loved the way she couldn't control herself around him. It didn't matter what she was feeling, she would let him do whatever he pleased with her body. At the moment, "whatever he pleased" meant making his face one with her cleavage.

When they finished making love and he was holding her close to him, waiting on her breathing to calm, he knew everything would be alright. No matter what, everything would be alright. He hoped he could keep that attitude through the holidays.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Narvel! C'mon, we're going to be late! And you *know* how daddy gets about anyone being late, especially for Thanksgiving!" Narvel gave her a pained look. He certainly did know. The one year they were 15 minutes late, Clark threatened him with the shooting end of his shotgun. Not seriously of course, but it was enough to put anyone on edge. The couple grabbed the rest of their things and finished packing the car. Reba lay Shelby in his carseat and strapped him in, singing to him the whole drive there. She sighed. She LOVED being a mother. So why was it so impossible to have another? Reba shook her head slightly as if trying to rid herself of all bad thoughts. Not today. **

**Reba pulled Shelby out of the carseat, gently unbuckling him before taking him in her arms. "Narvel, baby can you..."**

**"Already done babe." A grinning Narvel walked up beside her holding their things.**

**She chuckled. "That's my baby!" She smiled, then realized what she had called him. The word "baby" was a tense word at the moment, neither wanting to bring up the fact it would likely never happen. Not on Thanksgiving.**

**Reba bit her lip, tugging gently, and Narvel leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Hey. None of that. I know what you're thinking. It doesn't matter. Not today. I love you..."**

**"I love you too," she replied. Narvel took her hand and they knocked on the door together.**

**Jackie opened the door with widespread arms, hugging them all. She turned to Reba, giving her a long thoughtful look. "Hmm." She smiled.**

**"Uh...momma?" Reba began. "Anything wrong?"**

**"No, no! Not at all!" she answered, ushering them inside.**

**"Then what...?" Jackie shushed her before pointing her towards the kitchen and taking Shelby in her arms, holding him tight.**

**"You want *me* to cook?" Reba looked slightly dumbfounded. "You know I can't cook momma..." She grinned. "Unless you want beans?" Reba chuckled, then nudged Narvel slightly in the ribs when he laughed.**

**Jackie shook her head. "I just wanna talk to you baby girl. Navel, why don't you go say hi to the others?"**

**"Uh...um..okay." Narvel shot Reba a quizzical look, then left the room as Jackie hurried Reba into the kitchen. **

**"Momma, what IS it?" Reba looked at her mother, confused.**

**Jackie gazed at her daughter long and hard before grinning and answering. "You're glowing."**

**Reba gazed back. "Huh?"**

**Jackie grabbed her car keys and led Reba to the door before Reba could say another word. Handing them to her, she motioned her to take her car.**

**"Momma, I don't understand!" Reba burst out.**

**Jackie smiled. "Call it mothers intuition. But you go buy yourself a test. I think you may be pregnant."**


	6. Chapter 6

**"How DARE you." Reba's voice was cold as steel, making Narvel take a step back. He stumbled, then found his footing...and his pride. **

**"Well what do you expect me to think?! You just take off to god knows where without so much as a "Hey, I'll be right back Narvel!", spitting gravel! You sped out of here like your life depended on it!" **

**Reba glared. "You didn't think, maybe I had to pick something up for momma at the store? Or me? Your mind just automatically concluded I must be screwing some other guy?!" **

**Narvel winced as her voice got louder and louder as her anger grew. Damn, that woman had some vocals! She glared once again at him. **

**"It's "so" nice to know you have so much damn trust in me!" The more he tried to quiet her, the louder she grew. **

**Finally, exasperated he collapsed onto the bed." Fine! I'm SORRY okay?! I can't help it! You...you're gorgeous! And any man with eyes would want you!" He lowered his voice. "I just love you so much. I'm afraid to lose you." He leaned forward and placed a tentative kiss on her lips which she immediately reciprocated and deepened. "Mmmm..." **

**She pulled away after a few moments, breathless. "Baby, I need to tell you something." **

**"Later.." Narvel grinned, pulling off her shirt and pushing up one bra cup, leaving one perfect creamy round breast in his view. **

**As he reached for the other, Reba grasped his hand and spoke steadily, grinning. "I went to the drugstore. To buy a pregnancy test. Narvel...I...we...I'm pregnant! " She squealed, bouncing lightly. "We're gonna have a baby!"**


	7. Chapter 7

Her... she... breasts... was... were... perfect... pregnant. Her breasts were pregnant. She was perfect. No. She was pregnant. Her breasts were perfect. Narvel's brain was going in every direction at once.

"Narvel?" She looked scared. "Are you upset?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"What? I... put your shirt on."

She looked even more fearful as she reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head. "I thought you'd be happy..."

"What?" He was staring at her, shocked. "I am. I'm overjoyed..." He kissed her passionately. "I just couldn't think when you didn't have a shirt on." He kissed her again, and got lost for a moment. His hand traveled to her stomach and he grinned into their kiss. "I love you. I love our baby, and Shelby, and I love you most of all."

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'm just so happy. We did it. I'm gonna give you another baby." She shivered slightly as he started kissing her neck. She smiled to herself. He was all over her when she was pregnant with Shelby... she knew it turned him on.

"You're glowing," he gave her a hickey. "You look so beautiful, I can't believe it... You're perfect, and our daughter is gonna be beautiful and perfect just like you."

He peeled her shirt back off of her, kissing all the skin he could see, and paying special attention to her belly. He did it. He got her pregnant. She was gonna have his baby... That thought always lit a fire in him. He had her bra off and was smothering himself in her chest immediately. He was so much better at showing her how much he loved her, than telling her. Words he could handle, but he had mastered making love to her. Reveling in the sound of her moans, he had them both naked as quickly as possible. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, kissing it as he sank into her.


	8. Chapter 8

Reba gasped and writhed beneath her husband, his face between her breasts kissing and sucking them, nibbling softly. He worked his way up her neck, leaving hickeys while simultaneously sliding his hand down her body, squeezing her breasts and hips. Moving back upwards, he cupped her breasts, squeezing gently and smiling.

"You know...being pregnant and all...these will get even bigger." The thought brought a large grin to his face. Reba giggled and slapped his arm jokingly while jutting her hips forward. He kissed her passionately, and moments later they found their release.

Narvel pulled Reba to him, holding her close. In the dark, he allowed himself to tear up. "A baby. We actually did it Reba. We're gonna get that miracle we've been praying for. We're gonna have a perfect tiny little red haired, loud lunged, adorable little baby."

Reba, who had already been reduced to happy tears, snuggled up into his arms and sobbed, nodding in agreement. As the ecstatic couple began to drift off to sleep, Reba suddenly sat up quickly.

"What? What's wrong?" Narvel looked at her questionably. "Is it the baby?"

Reba shook her head. "We forgot to tell Momma and the others... They've been waiting on us for hours to hear the news!"


End file.
